My Pain My Life My Choice
by DespicableNny
Summary: Hi. My name's Dante, and I've known Blaine since we were kids. This is the story of how I met Kurt and brought them closer together while they helped me through my pain. This isn't a plainly cutesy story, so some parts aren't for the faint of heart.


Chapter 1 – Why All This Pain?

I was curled up with Blaine, glad to know someone could hold me and I wouldn't shy away. I was glad someone could just let me know something, somehow would make life alright again. We'd not had sex, nor did we plan to. We were like brothers, not that it would look that way to his boyfriend when he walked in. He looked pissed as I turned to see him, glaring at me. "BLAINE! WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" Blain sat up in a start and laughed, seeing the other.

"Hey Kurt." He slowly realized what the yelling was about. "Don't worry. This is Dante. He ran here because his dad beat him pretty badly a couple hours ago…We've grown up together, so since we're like brothers and he has always helped me when I needed it, I'm doing the same for him. This isn't the first time, but this is a big deal…My dad contacted the authorities and things will be handled soon, but right now, he just needs someone to tell him it'll be alright…" I smiled, seeing the other boy's anger settling.

He reached out his hand. "I'm Kurt Hummel. Blaine's boyfriend." I took his hand and shook it, laughing a bit. Thanks to my laughter however, I quickly grabbed my side. I had a bruise on one of my ribs, but my insane fear of doctors and hospital settings had made me refuse to let them take me in until the next day. I'd needed to rest at least a little after I'd been attacked. Kurt sat by me on the bed. "Blaine, why isn't he at the hospital? What if one of his ribs is cracked?" Blaine explained for me as I finally lay back. "If you want, I can go lay on the couch." I offered, able to see just from the way they looked to each other and even more from the way they talked to each other, that they were clearly madly in love. I couldn't let myself ruin that for them. They were definitely luckier than I was. Blaine looked to me. "You're sure…? I don't want you leaving to appease us. You need friends and comfort. I'm not going to leave you out to dry, Dante…" I turned and laughed, but more gently this time. "I'm fine. You two are adorable." I stood to leave, but Kurt had asked a red-button question to Blaine. "So, if this wasn't the first time, what has happened before that caused him to need you comforting him? I'm not trying to sound rude, I'm just curious."

I froze at the door. "That's not Blaine's subject to discuss…Maybe I'll tell you some day…but I don't really know I can trust you yet…even given all Blaine's told me about you…You seem like a great guy, but until I know for sure…I can't let you in on that huge a part of my life…" I walked out. I couldn't let him know. I could see his eyes were clear windows to who he was, unlike most people, but I couldn't let myself be fooled. I could have been wrong. I just left the room to let them have their time together.

I heard them talking about why Kurt was there, why he wasn't at home. His step brother had gotten in some sort of trouble and his parents were flipping out at him. It must've been a huge deal, but his dad and step mom had told him to go to Blaine's if his parents didn't mind. As always, they didn't. Kurt was an oddly welcome part of their home, even helping Blaine's parents understand the reality of being gay, and how it wasn't something that could be changed, let alone with "manly work" like the car Blaine's dad had them work on a couple summers before. I couldn't help but smile, hearing them talking like this. Even given all the shit we'd been through, Blaine had never opened up that much to me.

While I did feel a bit hurt he'd opened up so readily to Kurt and not to me after knowing eachother since we were five, I knew there had to be something special about Kurt for him to be so happy to talk to the guy. Even still, I was too scared and closed off to do the same just yet. I fell asleep on the couch, happy to hear them talking like that. And before you get the wrong idea, yes, they were sharing a bed, and they still do. However, they're still virgins, so keep your mind out of the gutter. Also, no, it's not because Kurt is scared of the subject. He's not as jumpy about it as you may think. They're just as sweet and cute as you think, but there are some thing that are coming up ahead in this tale about me and the two love birds that may be hard to hear about, but they have to be said. Until then, au revoir. I'll be seeing you later. -.^

* * *

><p>Well, hello there everyone! I'm sorry I've not posted anything new for my previous stories. I had the next chapter for my MegamindGLEE crossover ready, but something happened and I lost the file. I'm working on rewriting it, so it'll be a bit before I can update that one. Do not fret, I am here to give you new material in the meantime. Yes, Dante is a 4th-wall-breaking type of guy, so do expect that to be a common thing in this one. I did rate this M for a reason. Later chapters will get a bit heavy to say the least so don't think it's going to be smooth sailing for anyone. Kurt and Blaine won't be having sex though, so if you came for that,look elsewhere.


End file.
